Verte a ti mismo
by Makie Karin
Summary: No importa cuanto lo analices, tú ya no eres tú. Esta historia esta dedicada a Edca Safo.


**_Dislcaimer:_** Todos los personajes no son míos, son de Hoshino Katsura. ****

**_Resumen:_** No importa cuanto lo analices, tú ya no eres tú.

 ** _Pareja:_** Allena.

Navidad, año nuevo, fechas de festejo, la verdad con estas épocas me mantuve inactiva por un tiempo, pero ahora estoy de vuelta y con esta historia tan especial que es de "intercambio de fics" del foro "resurgiendo entre las cenizas", así que prosigo con un "Feliz navidad, año nuevo y etc., Edca Safo".

 ** _Esta historia está dedicada a Edca._**

* * *

 ** _Problemas bizarros._**

* * *

Allen pudo escuchar el sonido de su estómago gruñir y con eso se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía, por ello se movió entre las frazadas para conseguir el simple hecho de despertase y así levantarse de su cama, cuando cayó al piso, pudo abrir sus ojos, mientras que de sus labios salían quejidos de dolor. Aun queriendo dormir, se puso los zapatos de cama entrecerrando los ojos, no presto mucha atención a nada en especial, solamente al hambre que sentía, por eso camino medio muerto hasta llegar a la cafetería.

– Jerry-san, deme todo lo que tenga, por favor.

– ¿En serio todo?

– Sí… todo lo que tenga, por favor.

– ¿De verdad todo?

– Sí… por favor.

– Vaya Lenalee si comes así vas a engordar.

– Sí… –bostezó–.

No sabía bien por qué, pero sentía que algo andaba mal, pero al estar con tanto sueño no le importo mucho, así que solo espero la comida pedida y cuando se le fue entregada, se fue a una mesa para poder comerla. Ahí, cuando se despertó un poco… se dio cuenta de algo.

– Jerry-san… ¿Me dijo Lenalee?

– Oh con tus cabellos despeinados te ves muy sexi –Lavi sonrió y Allen palideció en un instante– no sabía que te gustaba el rosa, da igual, te queda muy bien –sonrió pícaro–.

Por un momento pensó que no lo había escuchado bien, que todo esto era un mal entendido, que… esto no era posible. Vio a Lavi muy confundido. Un rato… ¿Rosa? Él no estaba usando rosa, para nada, vio abajo… y no solo noto el color rosa en su pijama, sino una cosa, mejor dicho, dos cosas que antes no tenía en su pecho. Allen se quedó un buen rato quieto, viendo que ahora… tenía pechos de mujer.

– ¡¿Por qué tengo esto?! –preguntó sobresaltado y tocando esas cosas–.

– Em… bueno es la anatomía, ya sabes… –respondió el pelirrojo con un tono muy confundido– pero si hablas de por qué son tan grandes, la verdad es que no sé, aunque… podría verlas para saber… –la sonrisa de Lavi se tornó mucho más picara que nunca antes haya visto en su vida–.

– ¡Cerdo! –gritó Allen cubriéndose sus nuevos (?) pechos–.

– Oye, eso duele Lena, además yo no tengo la culpa… tú me estabas insinuando.

– Yo nunca lo hic… ¿Lena?

 ** _.._**

Lenalee se levantó de su cama y la tendió, luego se fue al baño para mojarse el rostro y así despertarse, aunque estando ya ahí se dio cuenta que no había espejo… no le parecía tan raro que su hermano le haya quitado el espejo por algún motivo, así que solo se mojó el rostro y se puso sus zapatos… que eran de color negro. _Tal vez su hermano decidió que el rosa era mucho para ella._ Así que no le notó mucha importancia. Se dirigió a la cafetería.

– Buenos días Jerry.

– Ah, hola Walker, enseguida te voy a dar tu pedido, como siempre todo lo que tengo ¿cierto?

– ¿Eh? –Lenalee pestañó un poco– ¿De qué esta…?

– Deberías haber muerto ayer, Moyashi.

Al darse la vuelta, la china pudo ver la mirada del japonés tan molesta como era habitual, solo que el tono que le dio a ella era… diferente, así que se molestó.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Que deberías morirte, ahora aparta de mi camino.

– No, como puede ser así de mal educado, muy mal Kanda, muy mal, ahora ve a la esquina, piensa en lo que has dicho –ordenó–.

– ¿Qué?, no, no voy a hacerte caso.

La joven Lee pestaño un poco, algo sorprendida. Puso sus manos en las caderas para mostrarse molesta… pero se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, no tenía mucha cadera. Vio abajo y pudo ver que no tenía lo que acostumbraba tener siempre.

– ¿Me volví plana? –preguntó en voz baja, tocándose donde se suponía debería tener pechos–.

– Siempre lo fuiste –repuso Kanda algo molesto, algo confundido–.

– ¡Oye como te atreves Kanda!

– Siempre fue así

Ahí se enojó y le pateo en la canilla, pero se dio cuenta que su patada no era tan fuerte como acostumbraba serlo y también notó la mirada aún más enojada de Kanda. A pesar que Lenalee conocía a Kanda desde que era un niño, jamás en todas las ocasiones vio la sincera intención del japonés de golpearla.

– ¡Estás muerto Moyashi! –casi gritó el japonés–.

– ¡No soy un Moyashi, Bakanda! –se enojó Lenalee–.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Lenalee, que se encontraba lejos de Kanda, sentada junto a Lavi. Justo en ese momento vino el silencio y Lenalee vio a Lenalee, Allen vio a Allen. La china vio su mismo cuerpo lejos y su cuerpo le había gritado a Kanda, ahí vino la repentina confusión y algo de lógica.

– ¿Qué hago yo ahí? –Lenalee y Allen preguntaron, señalando al otro–.

Lavi vio al cuerpo de Allen a lo lejos, luego vio a Lenalee que se había levantado para gritarle a Yu.

– Lena ahora sí tomaste jodido ¿Cierto?

– ¿Moyashi te drogas?

Todo el mundo no entendía esta escena tan bizarra.

* * *

¡Lo siento!, debería ser un one shot –o seo creo–, pero el tiempo y esta historia es algo largo –y con mucha comedia en medio, en serio mucha– pero o te preocupes Edca, esta historia está hecho especialmente para ti, por el intercambio de fics, así que cada vez que ponga un episodio te lo avisare. Espero que esto no sea un problema para mí.

Sin más espero que les guste este capítulo que en sí es comedia, con algo de romance.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.


End file.
